gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type
The RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type is an Earth Federation mobile suit. It was first featured in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology and Combat Characteristics The RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type, a specialized space combat version of the RGM-79G GM Command developed for use on Earth and in colonies. While the Space Type was visually similar to the regular GM Command besides the standard GM paint scheme, the Space Type mounted an enhanced backpack equipped with more maneuvering verniers and more powerful rocket thrusters. By removing equipment not needed in a gravitational environment, more internal space was freed up in the Space Type, allowing it to be equipped with additional verniers and larger fuel propellant tank. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell-firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. Unlike the standard GM, which has only 1 beam saber stored on its backpack, the GM Command Space Type has 2 beam sabers stored on the back of its skirt armor. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :Shields are simple in their design, being essentially thick slabs of metal that the equipped mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged themselves. As technology progressed it became necessary for shields to be treated with an anti-beam coating as a measure of defense against beam weapons which can normally penetrate any physical barrier, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. :Typically shields used by GM series mobile suits are almost the length of the mobile suit's height and are carried in the left hand. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon for the RGM-79GS is a beam gun, which is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from the beam gun can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the GM. Technically a large rocket launcher, it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most often used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. History In the last weeks of the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces refined its mobile suit manufacturing processes and developed several variants of the standard GM. It was during this time that the RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type was developed as a commander use version of the standard GM Space Type, along its brother unit, the RGM-79G GM Command. However, due to its high cost, both variants of the GM Command only appeared in limited quantities near the end of the war, with two units assigned to the Scarlet Team in defense of the Libot colony at Side 6. Variants ;*RGM-79GL GM Command Light Armor ;*RGM-79GS GM Command "Hammer Head" ;*RGM-79GS GM Command (Improved Type) Picture Gallery Rgm79gs-head.jpg|Head Rgm79gs-backpack.jpg|Backpack Rgm79gs-beam-gun.jpg|BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun Rgm79gs-beam-saber.jpg|Beam saber rgm79gscom_p01.jpg|GM Command Space Type (The Immortal 4th Team unit) as featured in Gundam Card Builder game rgm-79gs-bazooka.jpg|GM Command Space Type equipped with Hyper Bazooka GM COMMAND HAMMER HEAD.jpeg|GM Command Hammer Head GM Command Hammer Head.jpeg|GM Command Hammer Head rgm-79gsavant.png|GM Command Space Type as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title rgm79gscom_p02.jpg|GM Command Space Type firing head-mounted 60mm Vulcan Guns gmcommandspace-titans.png Gunpla OldGMCommandGS.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type model kit (1989): box art Hguc-rgm78gs.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type model kit (2004): box art External Links *GM Command Space Type on MAHQ ja:﻿﻿RGM-79GS ジム・コマンド